


peach

by chsxrt



Series: Fictober2018 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fluff, JooHyuk, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsxrt/pseuds/chsxrt
Summary: Fictober 2018!!Day 1; sharing a bed





	peach

Jooheon got used to his essence, despite the fact he couldn’t get straight the sweet touch; somewhere between cherry and peach, just as his hair. He got used to his moves as well: his foot shaking or his hand searching for somewhere warm, mostly under Jooheon’s one. There were times that his body would almost fall because the older one took all the sheet and space they had (that wasn’t even made for two). He would try to push him hard, and after waiting for the body to move, which never did, he would get to the other side. Sleeping with Minhyuk was difficult sometimes, however, he wouldn’t complain. 

Minhyuk had been sleeping with him for days. The first one, Minhyuk just appeared on his bed waiting for Jooheon to go to sleep, although he didn’t move. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” His voice was quiet and slow. His eyes, teary. Jooheon nodded and made some space. It broke him watching him that way.

“Is everything okay?” There was worry on his eyes but Minhyuk decided to avoid the contact and threw himself on the mattress. “I can help… If you want me to.”

The older one showed a little smile and denied. They both knew Minhyuk was a big spoon, but for that night they silence-settled Jooheon would do the job. And it work pretty good because in less than ten minutes Minhyuk was already sleeping. Jooheon kept his eyes closed but didn’t sleep that night, not even an hour. Having Minhyuk so close for that much time was something he felt the need to admire. 

Love ain’t easy, even worst if you are bad at it. 

Jooheon was used to little touches, smiles back and then and a snippet of flirting, but holding for Minhyuk and keeping him safe was over his usual abilities. That was another reason for not sleeping, the feeling of responsibility for Minhyuk’s happiness. That ball of sunshine was not shinning as bright and Jooheon felt the duty to be that source of energy where he could charge.

The cold coming form the window and Minhyuk’s body warm created a picture Jooheon would remember for at least a couple of being in love years. As if he hadn’t been whipped for the past three already.

That blonde and his lovely character had gotten Jooheon in so many embarrassing situations for what? Not even a kiss, when we would ask for countless of them. It was kind of true that Minhyuk had explicit asked for a few, but jokingly, obviously. Jooheon had laughed and joked around as if he didn’t care, when holy fuck he cared and wanted and begged in silence. A silence only Changkyun noticed, it could be worst he thought.

That’s why when at that same moment, his heart skipped a beat, did a flip and messed up his breath after Minhyuk opened his eyes, being just away by a nearly not perceptible four centimeters gap between their lips. Lost in thought Jooheon had stroked Minhyuk’s hair and the latter turned around waking up slowly with the movement. He could feel the red getting on his cheeks and ears when his pupils started to expand.

“Did you have any sleep tonight?” Minhyuk seemed not bothered at all by the situation.

“Barely” his words were cautious and measured, “how did you do?”

“It wa– you kept me warm.” He smiled, “it felt nice.”

“I could get used to it” Jooheon said now, a bit more confident. “To you, sleeping here I mean, you don’t need to ask every night”

Minhyuk struggled to move, Jooheon not as confident, thinking he messed up and Minhyuk was going to stand up and go, when Minhyuk found a hole to bring out his hand and placed it on Jooheon’s mouth.

He wondered his lips and time stayed still as Minhyuk’s lips was everything jooheon was looking at that point. 

“I won’t do it so” Minhyuk didn’t really know where he was looking anymore. His mind hadn’t allowed his body to move but Jooheon stayed still and the next thing the youngest remembers is a peck on his lips.

It was short and soft. Their lips hardly touched but Jooheon was crawling for more. Minhyuk’s hand was back on his cheek, rubbing slowly and smiling shyly. 

A second passed before the cold atmosphere dropped on their wet lips. Then an answer. That’s the name he used as the excuse. Minhyuk’s lips asked, he had to answer. And his response ended up being messy and warm. Few words coming out but some groans too, their lips didn’t settle a way to share the urge. Slowly, they made it and there it was, the sweet touch. 

Yet that time the answer was peach, Minhyuk’s essence was peach, and now Jooheon couldn’t stop thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language plus I'm so so so sorry!!!!


End file.
